cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Greed Shade (V Series)/@comment-5763148-20190514143611/@comment-5763148-20190516022211
@Alex Masamune: 1. The loops and degenerate plays I was referring to are those that are constantly spammed. Like you said, I'm well aware that the game has them but they aren't used as often simply cos of their overall designs which may require some general setup, is easily telegraphed, etc. This is why I said play another game cos other games make use of those types of decks better than Vanguard. As for planning, that's a no brainer. Don't play Binoculus until the opponent has an RG available for retiring or you have multiple RGs you can use in tandem to go on the extended aggression. That or play another unit that has an ability that will be optimal at all times. 2. I know what detrimental means. I asked about it cos when you used the word 'detrimental' in a sentence, you described it as being bad for YOU rather than your opponent. That's why I asked about it in order to make sure. As for my overall concern about Greed Shade, the card design as a whole is fine. The main reason to why I'm worried about it are the units that will come after it. Cos whatever we get later on, if they happen to have something that could be abused with this, Granblue will hit the Restriction Lists again. As for the Milling concern, there is nothing to be concerned about. Why are you so into long games? Granblue's current deck variant is all about Basskirk and Basskirk likes winning as soon as possible. Thinking about that in Premium is fine but in Standard, the simple approach is betr. 3. Again, for the SkullDrag, it does drop cards sure but it only becomes relevant when you have 10+ cards in the Drop and the opponent is at a high damage count. SkullDrag is something that bricks you hard. It restricts your decisions if it's not in the Drop. It works in Premium cos of the fact that the Format gives the clan access to direct Burials so no arguments there. For Standard, SkullDrag offers you nothing, it is just a simple beater that needs to be constantly brought back if you need an overbuffed beatstick. Nightstorm at least contributes to the general Drop filling and even gives you some utility option. If I was to use SkullDrag, I would tech it at 1-2 now and this is just to test it and make sure if it still has uses. 4. The information discussion is deviating completely from what we were just discussing right now. You're discussing game state now when we've been discussing Granblue's general play objectives which can be researched before a game. Also, it doesn't matter if the opponent knows what I'll be going for cos at the end of the day, they have no way of stopping it. In fact, having too much information will leave them confused simply due to the variety of options the Granblue player will have. Open information itself is a weapon that can be used to overcome an opponent, it's another opportunity, it's only an issue if you think of it as an issue. If there is an issue in a clan's approach a player doesn't like, they should choose another clan. 5. You're comparing Force 2 and Accel Gifts to Basskirk's crit? Force 2 selection is a lock on. If the opponent chooses Force 2, their intentions are clear in that they want to finish the game off ASAP. They are sacrificing their chance to fight a war of attrition and Granblue, despite not generating an overall net advantage in abundance like say OTT for example, can wear the opposition down easily due to high level of play efficiency. Accel? Sure they get extra attacks but they are only optimal if they commit more to the board and frankly speaking, Accel matchups are rather easy mostly simply due to the fact that most players don't know how to wield Accel properly. Basskirk's critical bonus is powerful cos of the immediate change up in the game pace with its raw pressure AND he doesn't compromise your Gift options with it. A skill that garners great benefits without affecting your overall game plan is far betr than some bonuses that you believe will aid you for the moment but will screw you over as the game goes on. As for the Protect clan performance talk, they all do different things, there is no need to compare them. If you're saying OTT and Angels are betr than Granblue, then the reason is simple: Both clans have betr Ride consistency and Gift generation. In OTT's case, a betr plus engine on top of that. Greed Shade already fixes the clan's issues with Riding and generating Gifts in 1 go. You can simply spam ride Basskirk every turn thanks to this one card. If you thought I was being aggressive, then I'll apologize for that but I wasn't. I'm just getting straight to the point rather than add pleasantries and fancy it up. I type walls of texts here, people would prefer something like these to get straight to the point.